Help Me Rin Okumara, You're My Only Hope
by YellowEyedDemon4699
Summary: Rin Okumara comes to the rescue of a poor abused girl, giving her harbor in his dorm room while Yukio is away, only to lead to them falling in love.
1. Home Life

Cecelia held up on of her pale, dirt covered hands to reach the edge of the bathtub. Blood dripped off of her fingernails from having to use mostly her arms to pull herself up the porch steps, through the door, through the house, and into the bathroom. Now she had to climb even more. Her entire body was bloodied, beaten, and covered with blood. Every bone, every already aching muscle, was sent into a full on shred of agony that made her want to fall to the ground and die right then and there. She did her best to fight through it, bending her arms and straightening them, just to fall into the running shower, fully clothed, banging her arm and leg against the floor of the bath.

She cried out in pain as she made contact with the warm, soft beads of water, soothing her muscles too fast to be comfortable. The loud, sudden cry caused her to cough up a few ounces of blood, and watch it fall into the water. She watched the dirt and blood run off of her clothes, changing the color of the water beneath her, then slowly making its way down the drain, only to be followed by more dirt, and more blood. She closed her eyes, an action that made her eyes burn from lack of sleep. The burning grew as tears pushed against the rims of her eyes, trying to shove their way over the edge.

She succumbed with great uncertainty, shaking and sobbing so hard that she kept coughing up more blood with each oversized sob that shook her body. Then she heard it. The bathroom door opened. She quickly quieted herself. She could feel it. She could feel her father staring at the shower curtain with two filmy orbs that distilled the room of nothing but fear and intoxication. She could imagine what would happen next. The shower curtain would be torn off of the rack, and there would be the eyes, staring her down in a violent, inebriated anger. Then he would yell, scream, about how she had gotten mud all over the floor. How she had gotten _blood _all over the floor. Now she was seeing the beginning of it, fingers curling around the edge of the curtain. "Here it comes." She thought to herself. "Do yourself a favor, let yourself die this time. Just give up. Let him kill you. It will stop if he kills you."

Yet, it wasn't him. Her mother opened the curtain slowly, the short, plump woman staring down at Cecelia with tears in her light brown eyes. "I'm so sorry..." She sobbed quietly. Cecelia looked up weakly at her mother, Mandy. Mandy slowly worked on getting the girl out of her clothes and began using the wet clothes to mop up some of the blood and dirt. Cece muttered weakly, "Is it gone?" Mandy merely closed her eyes. "Your father is asleep, yes."


	2. Saviour

Rin laid on his bed, in his room at True Cross Academy, staring up at the ceiling, wiping about a gallon of sweat from his brow from the sun beating in on him and his brother Yukio. Yukio was sprawled like a dead body on the spinning desk chair. He had taken off his glasses, having gotten sick of wiping sweat and condensation off of the rectangular lenses. He closed his eyes. "Rin did you bring the water?"

Rin shook his head tiredly. "Ice pops. Want one? I have..." He twisted his arm around to pull up the bag that held a melted ice pop spilling out of a single wrapper. "...nothing." He finished.

Yukio glared at him. "Well thank you so much for wasting a great deal of yen to let one ice pop melt and eat the other one for yourself." He said with mock gratitude.

Rin's cheeks got even brighter pink than they had already been before as he muttered, "You mean other two."

Yukio's eyes widened in anger as he yelled. "Forget it!"

Right as the yell faded throughout the room, the small phone on the desk rang loudly, startling both of the Okumara brothers. Yukio rolled over to the desk and picked up the phone. "Hello...this is he...right away...thank you." He hung up the phone, getting up and putting on his robes and replacing his glasses. Rin looked up at him. "Where you going?"

Yukio grabbed his katana. "On a mission. Stay here. I mean it Rin. I don't need you getting hurt."

Rin merely rolled his eyes in response, closing his eyes. The moment Yukio closed the door behind him, Rin sat up and got dressed, intending to follow him. He strapped his demon blade onto his back and started in pursuit of his older brother. He walked out the door and made his way out of the building, but as soon as he got out the door, he heard a scream. A dark haired girl of about fifteen or sixteen recoiling from a man with fiery red hair, holding his hand back as if he were about to strike a painful blow on the already bruised and scarred girl. Rin ran over and tackled him to the ground, pressing the man's back to the concrete. "You really shouldn't hit women."

The man glared at Rin, and tried as hard as he could to kick him off as the poor girl started running away. He yelled after her, "If you don't want it worse when you get home then you better get your bratty little ass back here." She stopped abruptly, dead in her tracks. She turned around and walked back slowly, holding her arm. He tried to kick Rin, but Rin twisted his leg around and snapped his femur out of place. She yelped in surprise as he wrapped his arms wrapped his arms around her and threw her over his shoulder. She didn't struggle.


	3. Realization

Rin laid on the bed quietly, watching the brown eyed girl move around the room, picking up random objects and observing them. "Why don't you come sit down by me?" he sat up and straightened the blankets next to him, making a place for her to sit. Her eyes widened somewhat, but she looked down submissively. She walked over, sat down, and began slowly trying to pull her mud covered shirt over her dark brunette head. He jumped back away from her, shocked. "Whoa, what are you doing?!"

She quickly put it back on. "I'm sorry. Usually that's what it means when my father wants me to sit next to him."

Rin felt sick to his stomach and got on his knees in front of her grabbing her hands with both of his and holding them in his own. "I promise I don't want that. And I promise that I won't let you go back there. I'll protect you, do you understand that? I don't want to hurt you." He looked almost as if he were pleading. She merely looked down at him, and tightened her grip on his hands. "I have to go back." His eyes widened even more, looking as if they might pop out of his skull.

"What do you mean you have to go back?! That dude's going to end up killing you! He molests you, he beats you, and based on the way you're covered in dirt he probably makes you sleep outside! Why would you want to go back to that?!"

He stopped yelling, noticing that she was shaking and she was trying to pull away from him. "I'm sorry sir...I just want to go home..." She whispered quietly. He shook his head. "No, no. I'm the one that should be sorry. Just...why do you want to go back?"

She looked down. "Well...the last time that I ran off like this, I had to come back because my mother ended up in the infirmary, and all of our animals were killed. I just...I have no choice sir."

He closed his eyes. "Call me Rin. What's your name?"

She looked away. "Ayame. Ayame Tsukune."

Yukio walked in right then and leaned his sword up against the wall. "Rin, I'm..." he trailed off when he noticed the girl. His voice suddenly became a low growl. "...back."

Rin stood slowly. "Yukio, before you say anything, she was in trouble."

"You were not supposed to leave the room!" He yelled.

"If I wouldn't have left the room, then Ayame might have been killed."

"What did you name it, or did it come that way?!"

"What is with you?! Why do you have to be such a little shit sometimes?! You haven't even met her! Leave her alone!"

Ayame was sitting on the bed, hugging her legs and rocking back and forth.

"Please don't fight. Please Yukio. I'll be leaving soon."

Yukio unsheathed his sword and walked over, holding a mere centimeter away from her throat. "Keep my name off of your lips, and me and you will do fine. I know who you are, and I know what you are going to do."

Rin pulled the blade away and Ayame was frozen in place. "What do you mean you know who she is? What is she going to do?"

Yukio pulled Rin out the door, obviously needing to speak to him in private. "Do you remember the stories that father used to tell? About the siren?"

Rin shook his head. "She isn't a siren. She's just a girl."

"It doesn't matter. The girl in the story broke us apart. You were there for what just happened in there. I've never pulled a sword on someone that you want to protect. You have to let her go home."

Rin pursed his lips. "She isn't a siren. She's an innocent teenage girl. I don't have those kinds of feelings for her anyway. I just feel like I have to protect her."

"I know you do. That's why we have to get rid of her!" He whispered urgently to Rin, just about ready to do anything to make his brother agree.

Rin sighed. "I'm sorry Yukio. That's not going to happen. I have to protect her. I'm not letting her leave. I just sort of...care about her...just not like that..." He looked back in the door, and she was sitting on the bed still, staring intently at the ground as if it were a complex puzzle. "Granted, she is beautiful. But all I want is for her to be safe. That's all. Her safety."

Yukio closed his eyes and cleaned off his glasses with his robe, before walking back into the room. "You should bathe. We have a washroom. No one is using it right now. I will bring you one of the spare kimonos. It might not be stylish, but it will be clean. Here's the key."

An elated smile spread too wide across her face, and she stood slowly. "Thank you sir. I can't thank you enough."

She took the key and walked out the door to find the washroom. Rin laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself, "Now that it comes to mind, she is really pretty."


End file.
